Exiles 4: Terminus
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Hordak Returns for the final time, his plan: to Exact revenge on Skeletor. The results of which will change the lives of our heroes forever.
1. Chapter I: No News is Bad News

**Exiles 4: _Terminus  
_By: Jeff McKissock**

**Chapter I: No News is Bad News**

Five years have passed since Skeletor returned and killed the Princess Adora. Adam has not recovered from the loss of his sister and has become distant towards his family. Now, amongst the bleakness of this night, Hordak, the Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde, has returned and plans unforeseen evils upon Adam and his family, in hopes of getting revenge not only on Adam, but also on Skeletor.

It was nearly ten o'clock at night; there was not a star on the sky. Teela was looking out the window with a worried look on her face. It had been nearly seven hours since Adam had left saying only he had "something to do." "This isn't like him" she thought, "sure he's been different because Adora's death, and has went out for awhile, but not for hours and hours, I hope he hasn't been hurt or anything." Just then there was knock on door, she went to answer it, it was Bow and Glimmer "Teela, we looked all over the place we could find no sign of Adam" Bow said as he saw how depressed she was "Look, Adam couldn't have gone far, he has to be somewhere in this town" Glimmer said in hopes of cheering Teela up. "You're right Glimmer, we have to keep searching" Teela said a bit more happy than before and with that she, Bow, and Glimmer went to rest up a bit.

What they didn't know was that Adam had gone far, he had walked almost all the way to the town limits. After that long walk he was tired and decided to rest on a bench. He was so tired he slept more sound than he ever did at home. He had slept for two hours when a policeman woke him up, "all right you vagabond, it's off to jail for you" the cop said. Adam looked up at him, his eyes still full of sleep and asked, "Jail, why?" "You know why, you broke the law, no sleeping on public property," he said as he cuffed Adam and put him in the car. "You can't do this to me, I'm a prince" Adam said in his defense the cop laughed and retorted "yeah right, and I'm the pope" with that the cop sped off to the station.


	2. Chapter II: The Mysterious Relative

Chapter II: The Mysterious Relative  
  
Miles way in Space, Hordak was watching the events with great interest. "Hmmm?' The Ruthless Leader thought "Prince Adam's in prison, this could be just the opportunity to exact my revenge on Skeletor" "how, it's Adam that's in prison not Skeletor" Mantenna said confused by his master's logic, Hordak closed his eyes and a blot of energy blasted Mantenna across the room. "You see Mantenna," Hordak said as walked to where the Spy with the pop-out eyes lay "Skeletor killed Adora, who is my enemy, so if can capture and kill Adam, who is Skeletor's enemy, I will have my revenge on Skeletor" "Oh, I get it, Skeletor killed She-Ra, so you'll kill He-Man, but won't his family come after him?" Mantenna asked, Hordak simply laughed, "His family doesn't even know where he is, and if they can't find him, that means they can't save him, when I go down to claim him" "How are you going to get him though, they surely won't let him out simply because you want revenge, will they" Mantenna asked fearing Hordak's wrath, but to his surprised Hordak didn't zap him instead he thought and then replied "For once, Mantenna, you're right, but if they won't release him for the servant of Horde Prime." he said as he folded his cape around himself, "Then, they'll release him for a relative" Mantenna stood in awe at the sight before him, but before the spy could say anything, Hordak left the room laughing  
  
Prince Adam was quite in a predicament; he was locked up in jail for sleeping on a public bench. He had been captured before by Skeletor and Hordak, but it was known that he was captured and the Masters or the Great Rebellion came after him, but now no one knew where he was, and it could be days or weeks until anyone comes for him. Just then, a tall man with dark hair came into the station. The sleeping guard woke up and said, "Who are you?" "I am Horatio Dakalson, I'm Adam's cousin, I'm here to take him home." The guard eyed up the stranger and said "that'll be two hundred dollars and fifty cents" Horatio just stood there, and unbeknownst to both Adam and the guard a dagger slipped out of his sleeve "I don't have that kind of money" he said as he clenched the knife in his hand "but I'll take a stab at getting it" he said as he plunged the knife through the helpless officer killing him instantly. The blade emitted a strange energy that cause the guards body to mysteriously vanish He then walked over to the cell, opened it grabbed Adam by the wrist and said "Hurry, we must leave" "wait I don't have a." before Adam could continue Horatio whisked Adam out of the cell and escaped.  
  
While all this was happening, Teela was still worried about Adam. She had decided to go out and look for him. She checked the homeless shelter, where they stayed when they had first arrived on Earth. She went in, the sight of which brought back memories of Adora, and how much she meant to Adam. She knew that Adam loved her, but he and Adora shared a special bond, it was the bond that only twins have, but that bond was strengthened by the Power of Grayskull, and it was Grayskull's power that had made Adora so depressed when Adam was frozen by Hordak and sent out into space and Adam so cold to his family after Adora's death. However, Teela had no time to think about memories, her husband needed her and she was determined to get him back. After searching almost everywhere, she decided to check the cemetery where Adora had been buried. She entered and walked to Adora's grave, she knelt down in font of it, and said "How are you doing today Adora" No answer came "you know, things have been different since you left us, Adam's become distant he won't talk to me and now he's lost" She said as she tried to fight back tears "Adora, I wish you were hear" she bowed her head and said "Adora, I think it's more that I wish everything was back to normal, I wish that Hordak was right here, I'd kill him, I would make sure that he and his Horde would never harm anyone again. Hordak." she said as her voice began to break "Hordak is.is.is a vampire, an evil vampire, and if he and his demon of a student Skeletor were here, I would make sure that they experienced the same pain that you and Adam felt, I swear upon the Elders, I swear upon your own grave Adora, that Hordak and Skeletor would parish" she vowed as she began to weep uncontrollably. While she was crying she heard a voice say, "You shouldn't make such promises, they can lead to ruination" she looked up to see Father O'Reilly standing behind her. "Father O'Reilly" she said as she wiped away her tears. "That's Bishop O'Reilly," he said pointing to the scarlet lining on his black jacket and crimson skullcap. Teela tried her best to smile and said "congratulations, you must be very happy" The priest smiled and said "Yes and no, it's a tremendous honor when the pope calls you to this position, but I miss being a simple pastor, that's where I got to do the most good" "you haven't seen Prince Adam have you" Teela asked hoping that Adam had went to the church, The bishop shook his head and said "No, I would have seen him, I just finished inspecting St. Jude's" "What about the Church where the prayer service was held" "No, before I went to St. Jude's I checked St. John the Divine's" "would you like me to check around for you" he asked "No, Thank you, I'm sure he'll show up, I just need some time be alone" she said turning back towards Adora's grave, the priest stared at Teela skeptically and said "Well here's my card, if you need me" he said as handed Teela his card. "Thank you" she said as she took the card and looked at it. When the Bishop left, got up off the ground and walked home. 


	3. Chapter III: The Capture of Adam

Chapter III: The Capture of Adam  
  
Halfway across town, Adam and Horatio were walking down the street, "Just where are going" Adam asked as Horatio was leading him down the dark streets "You'll see" he said with strange look on his face. After a few meters, they reached what looked like a house. They went in only to find that it was facade "hey what's going on" Adam asked as he noticed that all of sudden energy binders were wrapped around him. Horatio raised his arms and he and Adam vanished.  
  
Adam and Horatio were soon in a place that looked very familiar, "Where are we" Adam asked alarmed by his new surroundings, "why my boy you're on Horde Alpha," a voice answered him. "Horde Alpha" Adam thought 'Then that means that Horatio. wait a minute, Horatio Dakalson.Hor-Dak" he thought finally the words came out "HORDAK!" at the sound of his name the Ruthless Leader turned to face his prisoner and said "I'm glad to see you remembered me, even though you should no memories whatsoever." "Hordak, what do want from me?" Adam asked with a looked of pure hatred on his face. The Dark Warlord smiled demonically and said "Revenge, Revenge on you for ruining my plans every time I tired to conquer Eternia and Etheria and especially revenge on Skeletor for killing She-Ra" "what do you plan to do to me?" Adam asked worriedly "first I am going to torture you, then I am going to kill your family and friends, then I will force everyone on this planet to become subjects of Horde Prime" Hordak declared proudly, as if he thought they would worship him for doing this. "You leave them alone, torture me, kill me, do what you please with me, but leave everyone else alone" Adam declared as brave as martyr about to be crucified. His speech did not move Hordak's sympathies one bit "We'll see how brave you are once you've had a taste of Horde hospitality" Hordak said as two Horde Troopers carried Adam away and prepared to meet his fate.  
  
Back on Earth, Bow and Glimmer were manning the telephone in case Adam would call. Suddenly Teela came in the door, "any sign of Adam?" Glimmer asked hoping that she had heard some news of the Prince's whereabouts "No, I thought he would be at Adora's grave, and I ran into Fr. O'Reilly he said that he hasn't seen Adam either" Teela said as she sighed in exhaustion. "Any calls here" Teela asked hoping that Adam might have called "No, nothing, but don't worry Teela, we'll find him, we did the last time" Bow said trying to make Teela feel better, but no avail, "Sometimes I wonder why I married him, I knew being the wife of He-Man would involve danger but to have our planet destroyed, a friend and sister-in-law Adora killed, and now Adam missing, and possibly." she stopped and began to break into tears "Teela," Glimmer said "you did it, because you love Adam and you would do anything for him" "Glimmer, Thank you for reminding me of why I married Adam, it's just that so much has happened Hordak destroying our planets, Adora being killed, and now Adam missing it's just too much too bear" she said pouring her heart out "It's okay, why don't you get some rest, you need it" Glimmer said helping Teela up the stairs "Thank you, Glimmer" Teela said as she smiled at her friend "Any time" Glimmer responded as Teela shut the door to go to bed. 


	4. Chapter IV: The Cogs are in Motion

Chapter IV: The Cogs are in Motion  
  
Back on Horde Alpha, the Horde Troopers were busy torturing Adam, when Grizzlor came into the chamber "Lord Hordak demands to see the prisoner" he barked, the troopers grabbed Adam's battered body and forced him to walk to Hordak's chamber. When he arrived, he was too weak to stand, the troopers pointed their lances at the Prince and said "get moving, boy" they opened the door and forced Adam in, "Welcome, I trust now you've changed your tune" Hordak said looking Adam. Adam was but a shell of his former self. He was weakened from hours of torture, his throat was raw from poisoning, his face was bruised and battered, his eyes were swollen shut and nearly all of his teeth were missing. "Never, I will never let you harm my friends and family" Hordak smiled at Adam and said "So, even now as you lay weakened, defeated, powerless, and the verge of death itself you still stand strong. Even without your Sorceress, your Castle and your sword you still stand firm" Adam stared the best he could into Hordak's red eyes and said "why don't you kill me now, Hordak have your revenge Skeletor and me, get it over with" Hordak smiled and said "No not yet, I want your allies to see you, I want the world to see what happens to those who dare defy the will of Horde Prime" "guards take Adam away, give him some more Horde hospitality, but don't kill him, take him to the point death but don't kill him, he must remain alive, so his loved ones can see him" the troopers bowed and saluted Hordak and went to torture Adam some more.  
  
Back on Earth, Bow and Glimmer were still watching the phone when, the Television mysteriously turned on, and a voice said "Greetings rebels" Bow turned around only to find the gruesome image of Hordak staring at them "Hordak" Bow shouted at the TV, "You'll probably wondering where you precious prince is now" Hordak taunted "What have you done with him" Glimmer demanded to know. Hordak smiled and said "Don't worry he's alive. for now. In fact you can see him just come to cemetery tonight and you'll see your prince" "We'll be there," Bow said waiting for Hordak's reply. Hordak smiled and said, "I think you'll be surprised" and with that the image vanished. "Glimmer, go wake Teela up we have to go rescue Adam" "right away" Glimmer said as she went to wake up Teela. Glimmer walked up the steps and went into Teela's Room "Teela, wake up, we found Adam, Hordak has him, we have to go" she said. Teela got out of bed rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and put her clothes and ran down the stairs.  
  
The three ran as fast as they could, they ran until they reached the cemetery. "Look" Bow said as he saw a massive ship in the sky "its Horde Alpha" Glimmer and Teela said in unison as they beheld the evil majesty of Hordak's monstrous of ship. "Come on every one Adam needs us more than ever." Teela said as started towards the ship They ran for a couple more meters until they were standing right in front of Hordak himself. "Welcome" Hordak said in voice full of malice and glee "What have you done to Adam" Teela said as she looked Hordak straight in his red, unblinking eyes. He smiled with inhuman glee and said, "You want to see your prince, very well, guards bring out our guest." Two guards came out carrying Adam, he was obviously wounded Bow and Glimmer stared with look of shock; Teela however was a whirlwind of emotions. "I am willing to set him free, on one condition" Hordak said "What's that" Bow demanded to know, Hordak smiled and said "That you surrender and hand over this planet and it's inhabitants to become the subjects of Horde Prime" The three heroes were speechless "Don't worry, I'll give you an hour to decide" he said and with that he vanished. "Now what are going to do" Bow said as he and Glimmer were trying to think of a plan. What they didn't know was that Teela had stowed aboard Hordak's ship and had a plan of her own. 


	5. Chapter V: The Fall of Hordak

Chapter V: The Fall of Hordak  
  
Hordak arrived back on Horde Alpha and was heading to his throne room assured that Earth would fall before Horde Prime. What he didn't know was that there was a stowaway aboard his ship. The two guards had brought Adam into Hordak's chamber. "So what have you to say for yourself now, O Great Defender of Eternia" The servant of Horde Prime said as he kicked the helpless prince. Hordak laughed "wait till Keldor hears this, that I, Hordak, the Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde has defeated the one foe he could never beat even with all his magic, the great and powerful He-Man. " All the prince could is watch as Hordak gloated over him.  
  
Teela walked along the halls, along the way Horde Troopers had tried to stop her, but she fought and defeated them all with energy that could only be described as an adrenaline rush. Finally, she reached Hordak's Chamber; two Troopers guarded it. She quickly overcome the Troopers and stole one of their lances and rushed in to rescue Adam. When she entered she found Hordak mercilessly tormenting Adam, the prince was near death. Finally after a moment Hordak stopped kicking the young prince and looked up at the intruder and and in feigned politeness "Welcome, Teela, Behold your once great prince, your Defender of Eternia, he now lies dying, and the only the choice you have is to surrender this world to Horde Prime" Teela looked at Hordak, no longer seeing him as a living being, but as a menace and a demon, and she was determined to rid not only Earth; not only Eternia; not only Etheria but the Universe of the scourge of Hordak. "You're wrong Hordak, there is another choice" she said with a slight smile. The answer caught Hordak off guard, years of being Prime's servant had conditioned him for the usual 'you won't get away this' and the ever rare 'we surrender, don't hurt us Hordak' but never 'there is another choice'. Hordak looked up at Teela and said "and what is that" he asked "This" was Teela's answer. Hordak saw her running towards him with a long lance, Hordak tried to zap her with his magic, but she was too quick, Hordak screamed more out of fear than of anger "NO!!!" It was too late, Teela had impaled on Hordak on the lance. "How does it feel to suffer?" she asked Hordak who was wailing in pain. Hordak was indeed suffering, but not only that he was dying. Blood issued from the wound making the Bat emblem of the Horde on his armor look freshly painted. Hordak looked like a mad dog, with blood was foaming out of his mouth. All the Ruthless Leader could do was gasp for air. Finally after sometime his eyes went from bright blood red, to brick red, to maroon and finally to black, after centuries of inspiring terror and fear the Dark Warlord and Ruthless Leader of the Evil Horde, known as Hordak was finally dead. Teela went over to Hordak's throne and found one of his daggers "Here's one for the Princess of Power" she said as decapitated Hordak's corpse, if Hordak was not dead already, he was now.  
  
Back on the ground Bow and Glimmer were looking for Teela, "Where on Etheria did she go?" asked glimmer "I think the saying is 'where on Earth did she go' not Etheria" Bow said jokingly "This no time for humor Bow, we have to find Adam and Teela" Glimmer said looking at Bow as if he had broken something. Bow nodded and continued to search for their friends. 


	6. Chapter VI: Transitions

Chapter VI: Transitions  
  
Meanwhile on Horde Alpha, Teela went to Adam, his body a wreck from hours of Horde torture. "Adam.Adam.Adam, can you her me it's me Teela?" she asked in frantic voice. "Tee.la" Adam asked as the life was draining from his body. Teela looked at her wounded prince and said "Adam, don't leave me, please by the Elders don't leave me" Adam looked at her his life ebbing away and said "I...don't want to leave you" "me neither, that's why we have to get you out of here" she said as she went for the controls on Hordak's former throne. She punched some buttons and she and Adam teleported back to the ground.  
It was while after, when Bow and Glimmer found Teela and Adam lying by a tombstone. "Teela. is Adam. is he. did he?" Bow said, all that Teela could was stare up wide-eyed. Glimmer went over to the wounded Adam, "he's dying" she said as she checked his pulse, Teela was still recovering from the shock of her skirmish. Bow looked down at Glimmer who was comforting Teela, "What can we do for him" Bow asked, Glimmer thought for moment and said "Teela do you still the card of your friend the priest Father O'Reilly" Teela nodded and handed Glimmer the card. "Bow, see if you can find, Father O'Reilly, tell him that he's urgently needed" Glimmer ordered "I'm on my way " Bow said as he ran off to find the priest.  
  
"Tee.la, I.love.you" Adam said trying draw what little strength he had left "I love you too but you have to rest, Bow is going to get someone to help you: she said as she gazed upon Adam. "What.happened to Hordak?" Adam asked "He's dead Adam, no more will he and his Horde ever terrorize the universe again" Adam looked Teela the best he could through his swollen eyes. Teela could see the pain in Adam's face; she knew that she and Adam had only a short amount of time left. She wished she could save him but that was out her power. All she could do was comfort Adam and make his transition from life to death as painless as possible. 


	7. Chapter VII: Goodbye

Chapter VII: Goodbye  
  
Miles away, after what seemed to take forever, Bow reached the Address on the card. "Here it is, the Cathedral of the Good Shepherd," he said as he looked up at the massive building. He walked up the steps and entered the huge church. "Hello, is anyone home?" Bow shouted, no answer. Bow knelt before the large altar and went through a side door way and found the priest sitting at a desk reading over some books and papers. "Dear parishioners of this diocese, our Holy Father has written some new precepts, he feels that they will guide us closer to Christ" the pastor said as he trying to think up a better greeting. "Father O'Reilly?" Bow asked waiting for a response "It's Bishop O'Reilly and how may I help you" the bishop said as got out of his seat. "My name is Bow, I'm a friend of Prince Adam, we met when me and my friend Glimmer rescued Adam and brought him back" Bow replied, the priest stared at Bow for a moment and said "Yes, I remember now, what I can do for you my friend" "Prince Adam is in danger, he's dying" Bow said as he lowered his head "I see, what happened" O'Reilly answered "Adam went off to be alone for awhile during night, we looked for him all over him. Finally after Teela came home and went to bed Hordak appeared saying he had captured Adam. We went out to the cemetery to rescue him but found him near death" O'Reilly got out his bible and a bell and said "lead the way Bow," with that rebel and the bishop went to find Adam"  
  
Back at the cemetery Adam lie dying in Teela's arms "Adam, Please don't go, I can't live with you, please Adam, don't leave me" Adam smiled at his wife and said "Teela.I love you" Teela could not answer tears were running down her face, for this time in life since she was young she was scared, the wasn't a fear in the normal sense, it was a fear of loss. She had stared down the two most frightening enemies she had ever seen as a warrior, Skeletor with his skull which looked at her with an emotionless stare, and the otherworldly demon Hordak, the latter of which she had actually killed, now she faced an enemy she couldn't see or hear. This enemy's attacks were silent and victory was his, this enemy was Death himself. "Why don't show yourself Death, if you want to a battle show yourself and fight, why don't you answer me" she thought as her world was spiraling out of control, her world destroyed, the sister of her husband killed, Duncan had gone off to college, and now her childhood friend, her husband was dying in her arms and there was nothing she could do, but watch as the Grim Reaper slowly took Adam away from her. Just as Teela was about to bow her heads she herd two familiar voices cry out her name, it was Bishop O'Reilly and Bow. "Bow, Bishop O'Reilly" she said as she looked up. "We came as quick as we could" Bow replied, the Bishop went to see the dying prince. The bishop was dressed in very ornate garb, a red robe that went down to his feet, a ring on his right hand, and on his head was tall hat. He carried a gold staff that he carefully placed on the ground. He took out his Bible and read a passage from Chapter 3 of St. John's Gospel:  
  
For God so loved the world that he sent his only son into the world so all those who will believe will nut die but have Eternal Life. God did send his  
son into to world to condemn it, but that through him all may live.  
  
Adam did his best to smile at hearing those words, "is.that.true?" he asked the bishop, "Yes it is, our Lord died so that we might live, that the price of not loving God, would not fall on us, but him so that we might experience joy," Adam looked at Teela and said "I'm.scared, I.don't want to leave" Teela was crying and said "I know you are Adam, death is frightening, but I'll be here, It'll be okay" she said as tears rolled down her face. Adam was silent for awhile and then said "Teela.It's time" "No.not yet.please Adam, don't go now, please Adam don't go" Adam smiled the best he could and said "Goodbye.my love" Teela then kissed passionately, with that Prince Adam, The Defender of Eternia, The Hero of Primus, the love of Teela's life.died. "Farewell, my Love" she said as she cried. Bishop O'Reilly thumbed though his Bible again until he came across Chapter 23 of St. Luke's Gospel and read this passage:  
  
Father, into your hands I commend my spirit  
  
Bishop O'Reilly got out his bell, he turned and looked at everyone and said "Each time I ring the bell do this: the first time place you right head on your forehead and say 'in the name of the Father'; at the second move your hand down to your heart and say 'and of the Son'; at the third time place your hand on the right shoulder saying 'and of the Holy.' and then place it on your right and say 'Spirit' and at the fourth time say 'Amen.' "Okay, but why" Glimmer asked the bishop, O'Reilly answered and said "It's our tradition in my faith, it's our way of mourning the loss of loved one and realizing that God's love is present in all we do." All agreed and did what he said each time the bell rang, after that Bishop O'Reilly said a brief prayer:  
  
"O, God of the Universe, whose unfathomable reality is beyond our  
comprehension, you are the Alpha and Omega; the Source of all and its termination. While we mourn the loss of Prince Adam, we know he fought for what is right, to protect those who were suffering from evil everywhere, surely he fought for all you love. While he was a stranger to our world and  
beliefs his heart was in unison with all you love. May his soul find happiness and peace; may all his troubles that fettered him in his mortal  
life be lifted from him in his new immortal life. Amen"  
  
Everyone replied in the same way. Just then the Sorceress of Grayskull appeared, she walked over to where the prince lay and used what powers she had left to make a casket and teleported the prince's body into it. The spell also changed Adam, he no longer looked beaten and bruised, all signs that the Horde had tortured him vanished. Teela stared at Adam "How peaceful he looks now, it looks as if he's only sleeping" she said noticing the smile on Adam's face. The Sorceress then took Adam's Sword of Power from it scabbard and using her powers destroyed it. "Why did you destroy the Sword Sorceress?" Teela asked looking puzzled "because, it is no longer needed" Everyone's eyes grew wide at the comment finally Bow spoke up "what do you mean 'no longer needed', Skeletor and Hordak are still alive" "No," the sorceress replied "They are no more, Zodak banished Skeletor to a black hole, and there he was destroyed for all eternity; and Teela killed Hordak" All looked up in amazement at this news. The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull continued "With the two greatest threats to Eternia's peace destroyed and Castle Grayskull itself no more; I am no longer needed." "What do you mean, stay with us on Earth, Sorceress" Teela replied worried by the Sorceress's tone of voice "I cannot" she replied "Then are you going with Zodak" Glimmer asked "no, Zodak has gone off to his own dimension, and as Adam's life and the Power of Grayskull did so too will I fade away. Teela ran over to the Sorceress "Sorceress.Mother," Teela exclaimed she had never called the Sorceress 'mother' before but her heart was already broken and now it felt as if it was stepped on, "Don't go, Please don't go" The Sorceress looked at her daughter lovingly and said "I must, my daughter, I pledged my life to protect Castle Grayskull and it's secrets. Now they are safe, Grayskull is no more and so I must leave this world, but my love will always be with you" she said and with that the Sorceress folded herself in her wings and in dazzling light her costume vanished, in it's place was a simple outfit, the Sorceress without her powers became aged, said nothing but at smiled at her daughter and in a matter of seconds she like her powers vanished. Teela cried "farewell, mother." Then Bow and Bishop O'Reilly sealed Adam's casket, and buried him next to his sister Adora. While everyone looked on suddenly a tombstone appeared, the Sorceress of Grayskull made it, she must of used the last of her magic, before giving up her title and life to make it. It was made of the purest marble and on it was an inscription that read:  
  
Here lies Adam Prince of Eternia  
Defender of Castle Grayskull  
Hero of Eternia and Primus  
And sister of Adora  
May the Elders watch over thy soul.  
  
After years of fighting, the war was over, both Hordak and Skeletor were destroyed; the universe would never need to fear either being ever again. However, Teela felt empty. Man-At-Arms had died two years ago and Duncan was off studying in Europe, and he had said that he had fallen in love and might live there, that left Teela all alone. She had Bow and Glimmer, but they were no replacement for her family. Teela knelt down and looked at Adam and Adora's tomb thinking about how much she missed them. Bow then came over, placed his hand on Teela's shoulder and said "It's time to go home" Teela got up and as she was walking home she blew a kiss to Adam and Adora's grave and whispered "Farewell Adam, He-Man, my love. Farewell, Adora, She-Ra, friend, and Princess of Power." The two twins who were separated at birth by an evil twist of fate, reunited, and separated by duty were finally together again, forever"  
  
The End 


End file.
